criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit of the Future
Spirit of the Future '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the thirty-eighth and final chapter of Rising Shadow 2 and the sixth and final chapter of The Edge of the Universe as well as the ninety-eighth chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the sixth and final chapter to take place in Northern Astodia. Plot Michael fell down the stairs as the nail flew through his skull and planted himself at the bottom, dying instantly. The Chairman gave a sick grin and returned to the party. Ben soon returned and distraught, fell to his knees. He held Michael's head and a tear fell from his eye. But he stood. He decided that no matter what, the Chairman falls tonight. As he re-entered the building it seemed deserted, with only Katt in her white dress. But he didn't bother to talk to her, he soon found Nancy Courtfall. Nancy exclaimed that she recognised him, and Ben remember that Nancy had looked after his Universe S counterpart in Nullville. He used this to his advantage and spoke to her, she showed off her power ring, which is how she managed to escape Nullville in the first place, she also confirmed that Nullville was actually another universe, Ben added Universe "R" to his roster. He then surprisingly ran into Lance Carmichael. Who admitted that running into Ben was becoming quite a distasteful habit. He explained that since he is legally deceased, him being here was explainable. He then used that opportunity to leave. Ben soon ran into Taron again, who explained that Ben needed to leave soon, he asked why but Taron refused to explain, he gave Ben 24 hours to wrap everything up. He'd been gone long enough. Ben decided he had to up his game and soon found Katt, who was talking to none other than the deceased Jason Byrd. Ben grilled her for being on the villains side and she stated that she just didn't have any choice anymore. She bought Jason back to life just so she'd have a friend, Ben, touched by this. Decided it was time to wrap this up once and for all. And returned to Michael's body. In the climax of the case, Ben arrested Lance again, who explained that he was from Universe R, but since his Universe destabilised he decided to move over to a new one to finish his work. And he'd finished, he had a perfect army of the undead to take over the various universe. He'd recruited Katt in her Azula form to avoid suspicion and Lux was simply a good ally. He revealed that he and Katt had the perfect revival chips, that makes it impossible for them to die. As it's no longer implanted in their brain stems, but in their actual brains! Katt reluctantly surrenders but Lance tries to make a getaway! Ben aimed and put a bullet in Lance's spine, in a sick twist of fate, paralysing him all over again. Lance fell to the floor and Katt ran to him. She looked at Ben and gave him a smile, reminding him of Katherine. She pulled open the part of his skull that led to the chip and removed him, Lance's eyes going white. She smiled and walked out of the room. Ben stared blankly for a second and followed, to find her holding a knife to Michael's head. He aimed his gun but she told him to just wait. Soon, Michael's eyes blinked open... Katt explained that she used Lance's revival chip to bring Michael back for good. Ben and Michael shared a happy reunion, but were interrupted when the building began to shake. They all ran for it and soon found themselves outside, but when they turned back, there was no building, simply a gap where it used to be. A wormhole soon opened nearby and Ben welcomed back his team. Hugging Andrew Russell tight. Adelia handed Michael a badge and offered him a place in Concordia-Universal, which he happily accepted. Meanwhile Heidi ran over to Taron and kissed him aggressively. The three left through the wormhole leaving Ben, Katt, Jason, Michael, Andrew and a young girl, the original team back together once more. Jason and Katt smiled and hugged them both. The young girl revealed herself to be Hulu Witchell. The one Ben was searching for all this time, he hugged her and together with Andrew, they left Universe S for good. Michael looked at Jason, the man he looked up to all this time. He ran over and hugged him tightly before turning back, when he did Jason reached behind him and removed his revival chip. Dying for the last time. Katt looked at Michael and began to cry. The little boy she raised was leaving for good. He held her once more and soon realised, she was gone, ceased to exist. He knew the time had come... He walked to the portal and walked through, but decided he needed one last look. But turning back, all he saw was a white expanse... Universe S had ceased to exist. Summary Victim * Michael McKenzie Weapon * Nail Gun Killer * Lance Carmichael Suspects Nancy Courtfall - Benjamin's Caretaker * This suspect is 5'4 * This suspect has owned a dog * This suspect has mastered dimensional travel Lance Carmichael - Cross-Universal * This suspect is 6'2 * This suspect has owned a dog * This suspect has mastered dimensional travel Taron Branford - Dimensional Traveller * This suspect is 6'1 * This suspect has owned a dog * This suspect has mastered dimensional travel Jason Byrd - Temporary Revival Subject * This suspect is 5'10 * This suspect has owned a dog * This suspect has mastered dimensional travel Katt Venus - The Enforcer * This suspect is 5'2 * This suspect has owned a dog * This suspect has mastered dimensional travel Clues * The killer is at least 5'9 * The killer has owned a dog * The killer has mastered dimensional travel